A Wolf in Punk's Clothing
by Allyson Dark
Summary: Sarah has a furry little secret. AU. I don't own the characters, I'm just playing around. M for later chapters.
1. A Furry Little Secret

This is a revamped version of the request I took on Tumblr for a werewolf au, I'll be uploading the second chapter later today.

* * *

><p>I took a breath before knocking on the door, a bottle of wine held against my jacket as I waited for her to answer. Nervousness was bubbling in the pit of my stomach as I shifted from one foot to the other, until the door swung open.<p>

"Hey you." Cosima grinned at me, her eyes twinkling in the evening sun. "Come on in, the food's almost ready." She opened the door wider, allowing me to pass, before closing it behind us.

Once I was in the kitchen, I set the bottle down, sniffing the air. "Steak and potatoes?" I asked, peeking into the oven, only to have my hand smacked away.

"You ruined the surprise," She pouted, pulling out the corkscrew, chuckling behind me.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry." I grinned, leaning against the counter, watching her with a smirk gracing my lips. She was so beautiful, they way she smiled at nothing in particular, or how she waved her hands about when she talked, nearly knocking things over when she got excited.

"That's alright, you can pull it out of the oven if you want, it should be done." She smiled, pulling the cork from it's confinement, with a loud pop. "The oven mitts are in the drawer next to the sink."

I nodded to no one in particular, as I opened the drawer, pulling out a pair of mitts, before taking the food from the oven. The steak looked amazing and she had wrapped with potatoes up in tin foil, with what smelled like onions, making little logs with the roots.

I set everything on the stove top, turning the oven off with a click, before throwing the mitts back in the drawer. The air smelled delicious, the aroma of meat and potatoes filling the air, I breathed it in deep, blushing as I caught the scent of her, lavender and red wine.

I shook my head, grabbing plates from the cupboard, silverware from the drawers and two steak knives from the butcher's block. By the time I had unwrapped the potatoes, she had poured us both a glass of wine, a smirk curving up those beautiful lips.

"And here I thought you were my guest, and you're doing all the work." She tsked as I grinned, plating the food, watching her as she pulled a bowl from the fridge, the smell of crisp lettuce filling the air as she pulled the top off. "I figured we should have something healthy with our dinner." She chuckled as she set it on the counter along with an array of dressings.

I nodded, grabbing a handful of the salad, placing it between the steak and potatoes, before drenching it in ranch, pouring a healthy amount on the spuds as well, before grabbing my glass of wine, settling on a bar stool, watching her get her own plate around.

The way her hips moved, was intoxicating, making my brain go fuzzy as I ate, trying to keep the thoughts from hindering my ability to stuff my face. "This is really good." I said around a mouthful, as she rolled her eyes, stabbing at a piece of meat.

"Thanks, I learned from my dad, my mom was great in the lab, but would burn anything she touched in the kitchen, so he taught me, for when he had to go on trips, that way we wouldn't starve." She chuckled, her eyes sparkling like golden Topaz.

I bit my lip, having to look away from her inviting gaze, for fear of getting lost in it. "Well, he was a great teacher." I murmured, as I finished off my food. I opened my mouth to speak once more, stopping when a spike of pain flashed through my temples, which had my stomach churning around my meal.

I had to choke back bile as I slid off the stool, excusing myself to go to the restroom. I fumbled with the door handle, all but slamming the white door behind me. I gripped the sink, watching my face pale in the mirror.

It was that time of the month again, I could tell, my heart was racing, my hands twitching and my eyes kept fading from brown to gold and back again. "I didn't think the full moon was for another couple days." I murmured as I pulled out my phone, pulling up the chart I had downloaded.

Sure enough, there was a full circle on the date, making me wonder where all the time had gone. "This is bad.." I sighed as my eyes flickered to the dimming sky.

"Sarah, are you okay in there?" Cosima asked, making my flinch. I was never prepared for the heightened senses, her words reverberating off the walls.

"I'm fine, Cos, I'll be out in a minute." I called, pushing open the window. It was just big enough for me to squeeze through as long as I left my jacket on the floor.

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything." She said as I shimmed through the window, hitting the ground hard, leaving me on my back, staring at the now darkened sky.

"Fuck.." It was almost too late as I scrambled up, bolting from the yard, toward the woods, just as my body started to change.

For a moment, the world was gone, as my body connected with the earth once more, convulsing as my bones broke and shifted. My ribs cracked as they moved upward, bowing out in front of me, my arms and legs breaking under me, fusing, bringing them closer to my body, as my jaw elongated, nasal cavities collapsed along with my eye sockets, reforming into smaller spaces, until everything froze, numb with pain.

I lay there, panting and whining softly, my golden eyes staring up at the leaves above me, until the pain ebbed away, allowing me to move once more.

I shook out my fur, stretching out my new body before I started deeper into the woods, leaving my shredded clothes behind me. My ears would twitch at every sound, from the falling leaves, to the soft hoot of the owls in the trees.

The world was so different in this form, colors were blurred together, though the scenes seemed sharper, sounds were clearer, things I never heard before, would ring out from the distance, driving me forward with curiosity, until I found the squeaky tire, or the dripping faucet.

But mostly, just movement was different, I could cover miles without even trying, though I liked to stay close to home now, not many people liked a wolf in their backyard, I had found that out the hard way, with a scar to prove it.

I had been tracking the scent of a deer, when I caught the sound of a snapping twig, making me freeze as I tried to locate the source. Soft footsteps were making their way toward me, as I turned, teeth bared, a growl rumbling in my chest as I spotted the lurker.

If she hadn't been wearing red, I may not have stopped, as I lunged forward, turning my body in an odd angle to keep myself from hitting her, instead I collided with the tree she was behind.

I heard the crack of my ribs, before I felt it, a soft whine escaping my mouth, as I hit the ground at her feet.

"Sarah?" She murmured, her knees hitting the dirt next to me as she ran her hands over my, pressing right against the cracked bone.

I let out another whine, coupled with an involuntary growl that had her pulling her hand away, fear in her eyes.

I let out a sigh, moving my head into her lap as I licked at her thigh, trying to comfort her, though my heart was hammering in my chest. What if she rejected me, after this, what if she thought I was a monster.

"I didn't mean to hurt you.." She murmured, knotting her fingers into the fur at the base of my neck.

I nodded my head, nuzzling her stomach, internally smiling when she giggled. Even though I was scared, I didn't want her to be. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" She asked me as I huffed, moving off of her slowly.

I knew by the time the sun came up, my ribs would be fine, but right now it just hurt. "Come on, you can sleep by the fire." She said, pushing up from the ground.

I tilted my head at her, as she smiled, patting her thigh. _Oh please, I am not a dog_. I thought as I followed a step behind her, pacing myself, not wanting to end up panting, it would only hurt.

She paused at the back door, looking from my face to my muddy feet and back again. "Wipe your paws on the mat, please." She said, making my roll my eyes as she left her muddy shoes by the door before going inside.

I did as I was told, feeling rather silly as I wiped my paws off, following her in, nosing the door shut, before making my way into the living room.

I watched as she placed a few blankets and a pillow by the fireplace, far enough away that they wouldn't catch, but close enough that I would be warm.

"Should I..like put out a bowl of water or something?" She asked, if I had been a human, I would have face palmed, but I simply shook my head, before curling up on the blankets, resting my head against the pillow.

"Well..alright, goodnight Sarah." She murmured, surprising me as she knelt down, kissing my nose, before wandering off to her bedroom.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think.<p> 


	2. When Science Meets Science Fiction

Tada!

* * *

><p>"This is really good."She said around a mouthful, as I rolled my eyes, picking up a piece of meat with my fork, popping it into my mouth with a sigh.<p>

"Thanks, I learned from my dad, my mom was great in the lab, but would burn anything she touched in the kitchen, so he taught me, for when he had to go on trips, that way we wouldn't starve." I chuckled softly, shrugging softly. It was always so weird to talk about my parents, I hadn't seen them in years.

I watched as she bit her lip, looking away from me as she murmured,"Well, he was a great teacher." My brow furrowed as she stopped, her face paling before she excused herself to the restroom.

I waited for a few minutes, finishing my glass of wine, before I padded my way down the hall. "Sarah, are you okay in there?" I asked, pressing my ear to the door, chewing on my lip.

"I'm fine, Cos, I'll be out in a minute."She replied and I swear I could hear her sliding the window open.

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything." I said, not taking my ear from the door. I heard the sound of something falling out the window, with a barely audible "Fuck" sounding, before it got quiet once more.

I pushed open the door, my eyes flickering from her jacket on the floor, to the open window, before I moved, watching as she disappeared into the woods. "What the fuck?" I murmured, before picking her jacket up, sliding it onto my shoulders, before I headed out of the bathroom.

After jamming my feet into a pair of shoes, I flew out the door, following after her. The leaves crunched under my feet as I stomped through the woods, looking this way and that, trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"Sarah..where are you?" I mumbled nearly tripping over a branch, causing me to stumble. I grabbed onto a near by tree for support, when I saw it..or the end of it. Sarah's body seemed to melt away in a series of loud cracks and snaps, until a large, dark wolf stood in her place.

My jaw dropped as my mind wondered if I had consumed more wine than I thought, but even as I watched it shake it's fur out, before trotting off, nose to the ground, I knew I wasn't just seeing things.

I followed behind her slowly, letting her get a ways ahead of me, before I would trail after her, keeping just close enough to see her tail.

Just as I padded down the hill, my foot slipping on a rock, causing me to over step, my foot landing on a dry branch, the snap echoing off the trees. I watched the canine turn to lunge at me, teeth bared, a growl in it's..no her, chest, waiting for the pain.

It never came, instead, Sarah twisted her body away from me, slamming herself into the tree, just inches away from my face. She hit the ground with a loud thud, a soft whine escaping her muzzle as she lay there.

"Sarah?" I murmured,as I fell to my knees in the dirt beside her, running my hands over her body, I jumped a bit, when she made a sound, growling at me when my hand pressed against me, irrational fear spiking through my veins.

She let out a sigh as she moved her head into my lap, sending shivers down my spine as she licked at my thigh in what I assumed was a comforting gesture. "I didn't mean to hurt you.."I murmured as I tangled my fingers in the fur of her neck.

She nodded against me, nuzzling her nose into my stomach, making me giggle softly, my fear erased in seconds."You are so beautiful, you know that?" I asked, smirking as she left out a huff as she moved off me, giving me a look that said Let's go home.

"Come on, you can sleep by the fire." I said as I pushed up from the ground, brushing the dirt from my pants. She tilted her head at me, as I smiled, patting patting my thigh. She followed a few steps behind me, still I would glance over my shoulder, just to be sure she was still real.

I paused at the back door, looking from her face to the mud caked onto her paws and back again. "Wipe your paws on the mat, please." I said, leaving my shoes by the matt, as ridiculous as it sounded, I wasn't going to clean up paw prints from my carpet.

I grabbed a few of my spare blankets from the hall closet and a pillow off the couch, before piling them a safe distance from the fireplace, so she would be comfortable. "Should I..like put out a bowl of water or something?"I asked, feeling stupid as the words left my mouth. She shook her head, before curling up on the blankets, resting against the pillow.

"Well..alright, goodnight Sarah."I said softly as I knelt down and kissed her nose, offering her a warm smile, before heading to bed.

The whole night had been a trip, from finding out Sarah was a werewolf, to bringing her home calmly. Part of me was shocked, at how well I handled it, but the other part was wondering just why I hadn't ran away. Any sane person would have high tailed it out of there, when a wolf lunged at them, but then again I probably wasn't sane.

I shook my head as I got ready for bed, pulling on a pair of sweats and a large tshirt, before settling into the blankets, setting my glasses on the nightstand, flicking the light off.

I lay there for a while, my brain picking away at the scientific possibilities of werewolves. How did it happen? Was it genetic? Could Kira have the gene? Did she have to kill people? Just how dangerous could she be? She looked like an overgrown puppy.

I shook my head, pulling the blankets tight around me, before closing my eyes, willing myself to sleep. When I finally drifted off, I dreamed of wolves dancing through the forest, and of howls in the distance.

As the sun filtered through the window, waking me from my slumber. I let out a yawn, shoving my glasses on, before padding to the bathroom. I went through my morning routine with ease, only being interrupted by the sight of Sarah, curled up in a nest of blankets, naked by the fire.

"Holy watershed…" I murmured as my eyes roamed her body. I gulped a bit, before tearing my gaze away, moving to the kitchen to make some breakfast, knowing the smell of food would rouse the sleeping guest.

I was right, a few moments after I had started frying the bacon, she rose, a blanket wrapped around her torso as she entered the kitchen, sniffing the air.

"Is that bacon I smell?" She asked, making me chuckle as she moved closer to me, her arm brushing against my own as I flipped the sizzling pork.

"It is, why don't you go find some clothes in my closet and I'll feed you." I smiled, as she nodded, padding off toward my room.

I plated the bacon, letting it drip on some paper towels as I cooked some eggs, scrambled for me and over easy for her, knowing they were her favorite to duck buttered toast in.

By the time I put our plates on the table, she was returning, dressed in a pair of my running shorts and a sports bra. I smiled as I grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard, filling them with coffee, before setting them in front of their respective plates.

"You made my favorite." She grinned as she picked up her fork, taking a poking the yolks until they bled.

"Of course I did, I figured after the night you had, you deserved your favorite breakfast." I murmured, before taking a sip of the dark liquid, watching her as she nibbled at a strip of bacon.

"you're not freaked out, are you?" She asked around a mouthful of food. At least her personality was the same.

"No, not really, I'm very curious though, like, how is it possible and is it genetic, did it happen before or after you had Kira? …Do you have to eat people?" I rambled, only to have her hold up a hand to silence me.

She took a long drag from her coffee, before answering. "I don't know how it happened, I just know I got bit by a dog and the next full moon I was listening to my body break as it transformed into a wolf." She paused, taking a bite of her toast.

"It happened about a year after I had Kira, so she's safe from it, and no, I don't have to eat people, this isn't some cheesy Hollywood horror flick." She snorted, finishing off her bacon.

I nodded my head, taking a bite of my eggs as I mulled if over. "I imagine it's painful, having your body forced into another shape, I wonder if there's a way to prevent it.." I trailed off, staring off into space.

"You can..erm..do some tests..if you'd like." She shrugged, as I tilted my head to the side, a slight smile on my lips.

"That would be awesome, we can start later, if you'd like, I could try and isolate the gene and work out a cure of some sort, at least something to help ease the shift." I said, waving my free hand around.

"Alright, sounds like a plan..thanks..for you know..not running away..I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She said, her cheeks going pink as I smiled warmly at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sarah, I promise."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this, lemme know what you think!<p> 


End file.
